Is it worth the trouble?
by Caylen
Summary: L/G. I wrote this awhile ago and I am ashamed to call it mine. If you like fluffy and predictable, this is for you. But it is against all that I believe in. The only thing holding me back from deleting it is the fact that it is my 1st fanfic ever. UGH!
1. The note

Is it worth the trouble?  
  
My first fanfiction so please R&R!  
  
Summary: Miranda and Lizzie have a big fight and Gordo doesn't know what to do.   
  
"Hey Lizzie, hey Miranda!" Gordo said as he walked up to the girl's lockers.  
  
"Hey Gordo, what's up?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Nothing really," The Bell for 4th period rang. "Execpt that we're late for class," Gordo commented.  
  
"Oh Great!" Miranda mummbled. "If I'm late one more time Mr. Walter is going to give me a detention!"  
  
"We better get to class," Lizzie groaned.  
  
The 3 of them walked to Math.  
  
When they reached class Lizzie handed Gordo a note.  
  
"Don't read it now," Lizzie told him.  
  
"Sure," Gordo said confused.  
  
Since Gordo sat in the back of the classroom and Lizzie sat in front where she couldn't see him,   
Gordo opened the note and started to read it.  
  
It read:   
  
Dear Gordo --   
  
"Hey Gordo," Miranda interrupted. "What are you reading?"  
  
"A note from Lizzie," he replied  
  
"What does it say?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I don't know, I have to read it first," Gordo continued the letter:   
  
Hey, what's up? Well, your probably wondering why I wrote you this note. I wrote this because  
I've been wondering if you'd want to go out with me sometime. I'm too chicken to ask you in person  
so I wrote a note instead --  
  
"Miranda, Lizzie says she wants to go out with me!" He sounded suprised and excited at the same time.  
He continued reading the note:   
  
Whatever you do Gordo, please don't tell Miranda, I can't tell you why, but believe me, just don't.  
See you later,  
Lizzie  
  
"Shit," Gordo muttered to himself. He looked over at Miranda.  
  
Miranda raised her hand. "Can I go to the bathroom please?" she asked Mr. Walter.  
  
"Go ahead, Miranda," Mr. Walter said.  
  
Miranda quickly ran out of the classroom.  
  
"This cannot be good," Gordo said to himself. 


	2. The confrontation

Is it worth the trouble:  
  
The Confrontation  
  
The bell for the end of class rang.  
  
"Thank God this class is finally over," Gordo got up and went over  
to Lizzie's desk.  
  
Lizzie got up and the 2 of them walked out of the classroom.  
  
"I wonder why Miranda's taking so long in the bathroom," Lizzie said.  
  
"I don't know, but I think we may have a problem," Gordo said.  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, I know you told me not to, but I read the note you gave me and--"  
  
Lizzie cut Gordo off. "You don't want to go out with me?" Lizzie looked   
a little hurt.  
  
"No, no that's not it at all," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie smiled a little, "Then what do you mean?"  
  
"See, before I had started the note Miranda had asked me what it said,   
so when I got up to the part where you said you wanted to go out with  
me, I told her. Then I read on and realized that I wasn't supposed   
to tell her that." Gordo felt horrible.  
  
"Oh shit, I gotta find Miranda. Gordo this isn't your fault, don't   
worry." Lizzie ran toward the bathroom.  
  
"But Lizzie, can't I do anything to help?" Gordo asked.  
  
"No, this my fault, I have to do this myself," Lizzie said.  
  
"What about Social Studies class?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I doubt that Miranda or I will be coming today," Lizzie said as she   
entered the girl's bathroom.  
  
Gordo was more confused than ever. He headed to Social Studies class. 


	3. The talk

Is it worth the trouble:  
  
The Talk  
  
"Miranda!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"I'm not talking to you, you bitch!" Miranda sobbed from inside the stall.  
  
"Miranda, I'm sorry! I know I hurt you but I didn't mean to!"Lizzie screamed. "But that gives you no  
right to call me a bitch!"  
  
"You knew I loved him, how could you do this to me?"Miranda cried.  
  
"Come out here Miranda," Lizzie said more calmly.  
  
Miranda came out from the stall but refused to look at Lizzie.  
  
"I'm sorry, I truly am," Lizzie said. "I'll tell Gordo that I can't go out with him."  
  
"That's not the point, Lizzie" Miranda looked Lizzie in the eye. "You betrayed me."  
  
"No I didn't, how did I betray you?" Lizzie asked annoyed.  
  
"You knew I loved him!" Miranda almost screamed.  
  
"Yes, but I liked him too!" Lizzie shouted back.  
  
"You LIKE him, I LOVE him!" Miranda began sobbing again. "There's a difference!"  
  
"You're 13! You don't know what love is!" Lizzie reasoned.  
  
"You may not know what it is, and I may not know much, but I know that I love Gordo!" Miranda screamed.  
"I'll never forgive you, Lizzie, NEVER!"  
  
Miranda stormed out of the bathroom.  
  
"This is bad." Lizzie mummbled to herself. 


	4. The problem

Is it worth the trouble:  
  
The problem  
  
"Miranda!" Gordo called after her.  
  
"Gordo, why aren't you in class?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Well, I knew something was wrong so I waited until one of you came out of the bathroom," He said.  
  
"You didn't hear anything, did you?" Miranda asked him.  
  
"I heard some yelling but I couldn't make out any of the words," Gordo told her.  
  
"Well, there was just a misunderstanding, there is no problem," She turned and started to leave.  
  
"Miranda, where are you going?" Gordo asked her still completly confused.  
  
"Home." She replied and turned again.  
  
"It's the middle of the school day, you can't just leave!" Gordo rationalized.  
  
"Watch me." This time she left.  
  
"Miranda!" He ran after her. "Miranda, I know something is really wrong, so would you PLEASE just  
tell me?" Gordo looked seriously into her eyes.  
  
Miranda started to weep. "Lizzie betrayed me!" She almost screamed.  
  
"What did she do?" Gordo asked while comforting Miranda.  
  
"Gordo, you're smart enough to figure that out yourself. Put the puzzle pieces together,"   
Miranda told him still sniffeling.  
  
Gordo thought to himself for a moment. "Miranda..." he trailed off.  
  
Miranda turned away from him. "Not as excited as you were when you found out Lizzie liked you,   
are you?" Miranda said coldly.  
  
"Miranda, Its not that." Gordo said. "Its just that I don't want to have to choose between you   
and Lizzie, and more importantly, I don't want to be the reason best friends won't even speak to   
each other.  
  
Miranda faced Gordo. "Gordo, I wish I didn't have to put you in this position, but its impossible   
not to love you." Miranda kissed him on the cheek, then turned and headed home.  
  
"I always thought I would have a problem getting one girl to go out with me, I never expected I   
would have to choose between girls!" Gordo said to himself. "I've got to find a plan to get   
Miranda and Lizzie to be best friends again!" He sighed and headed home. 


	5. Finding a Solution

Is it worth the trouble:   
  
Finding a Solution  
  
The Next Day walking to School  
  
"Hey Lizzie, where's Miranda?" Gordo asked then kicked himself as soon as he realized what he   
had asked.  
  
"I don't know," Lizzie mumbled and looked at the ground.  
  
Miranda came running up from behind them. "Sorry, I slept in late."  
  
"Hey, Miranda." Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie looked the other way.  
  
Miranda looked away from Lizzie.  
  
"Is this the way its gonna be?" Gordo directed the question at both of them. "I don't know exactly   
what happened here, but yesterday morning you two were best friends, and today, you won't even look   
at each other. I know your upset with each other, but I can't stand being the reason you won't   
talk." Gordo said very frustradedly. "I mean, what the hell is so great about me anyway?" He yelled.  
"Why do you both have to like me? What did I do?" He started to calm down. "I'm sorry, I just   
can't handle this. Its my fault that I didn't read the rest of the note before I told Miranda,   
Lizzie, but she would have found out later anyway. I can't choose between you, I don't want to hurt   
either of you. Its too hard for me to do. I'm sorry," He ran ahead of the two girls.  
  
"Gordo, wait," Lizzie ran up next to him.  
  
"Please stop," Miranda pleaded and join Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
He waited for them to catch up. "Sorry I blew up like that," He said.  
  
"No, Gordo we have been way too hard on you, right Miranda?" Lizzie looked her in the eye.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry we put so much pressure on you." Miranda told him. "And Lizzie, I want you to know   
that I am upset with you for what you did to me."  
  
"Miranda, I'm sorry..." Lizzie started.  
  
Miranda cut her off. "I know your sorry and I forgive you, but I just wish you would have told me   
how you felt before you told Gordo, so we could have prevented all of this from happening."  
  
Lizzie hugged Miranda. "I wish I would have too." Lizzie smiled. I'm so glad all of this is resolved."   
  
"Resolved?" Gordo looked at Lizzie funny. "Your friendship with Miranda is resolved, and I'm very   
happy about that, but my problem is not resolved,"  
  
"Oh yeah," Lizzie frowned. "Damn, something always has to be wrong, dosen't it?"  
  
"You can say that again," Miranda said.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Gordo asked. "We've got to think of something."  
  
"Hey, I've got it!" Miranda beamed.  
  
"What?" Lizzie and Gordo both asked.  
  
"Gordo, you could date both of us!" Miranda revealed.  
  
"Miranda! That's just wrong! He can't date us both! That would be two-timing!" Lizzie yelled at her.  
  
"I don't mean at the same time, what I mean is he could go out with both of us once, and get to know   
us better." Miranda said.  
  
"Get to know you better! I think I know both of you well enough." Gordo commented.  
  
"You know us as friends, but you've never seen us as girlfriends, have you?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No, I haven't, but I'm still not so sure. What happens after the two dates? Do I just pick one of   
you?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. Is that okay with you Lizzie?" Miranda asked her.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Lizzie answered.  
  
"Wait, won't one of you get hurt if I choose the other one?" Gordo cautiously asked.  
  
"Sure, at first we will be hurt, but best friends are happy for each other, and it will pass,"   
Lizzie said.  
  
"That's agreeable, but there is one last thing both of you have to promise me," Gordo said.  
  
"What's that?" Miranda asked.  
  
"That no matter what happens, you'll both be my best friends." Gordo finished.  
  
"Of course," Miranda stated.  
  
"Always," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay then, who the lucky girl who gets to date me first?" Gordo asked sarcastically.  
  
"Me!" Both girls shouted.  
  
"Oh brother," Gordo groaned.  
  
"No, Miranda can go first," Lizzie said.  
  
"Thanks Lizzie," Miranda smiled.  
  
"Well, they always save the best for last." Lizzie laughed.  
  
"You wish," Miranda joined her laughter.  
  
"So Miranda, can I come over tomorrow around 7 to pick you up?" Gordo smiled at Miranda.  
  
"Yeah, That'll be great!" She said excitedly.  
  
The 3 arrived at school and headed to homeroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N - Please read and review and tell me who you think Gordo should choose. 


	6. Miranda's Date

Is it worth the trouble:   
  
Miranda's Date  
  
A/N - Sorry I took so long for an update. I was at camp and there are no computers there.  
  
The Next Day at School  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so excited about tonight!" Miranda squealed.  
  
"I'm sure you'll have a good time," Lizzie told her.  
  
"I probably will, but I'm scared that Gordo won't," Miranda said.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll have to make sure you give him the best time you can give him," Lizzie replied.  
  
"Thanks for being so supportive, Lizzie," Miranda smiled.  
  
"That's what friends are for," Lizzie reminded her.  
  
They walked to class.  
  
Miranda's House at 6:30 That Same Day  
  
"Ahhh, what am I going to wear?" Miranda shreaked. She searched her closet for the 'perfect' outfit.  
"Here it is, this is perfect!" Miranda jumped for joy. She changed and fixed her hair. "I can't wait   
until Gordo comes!"  
  
"Ding-Dong," (Doorbell rings)  
  
Miranda practically fell down the stairs to get the door. She opened the door. "Hey Gordo," She   
almost melted when she saw him.  
  
"Wow, Miranda you look great," Gordo complimented.  
  
"Thanks, so do you," She complimented back.  
  
"So, you want to hit the road?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Sure, where are we going?" Miranda asked him.  
  
"Well, I know you've wanted to see 'Shrek' so I thought we would go to the movies and watch that,"  
Gordo told Miranda. "Sound good?"  
  
"Sounds great!" Miranda smiled.  
  
They walked to the cinema down the street.  
  
They reached the cinema and went up to the ticket booth.  
  
"Two for 'Shrek' please," Gordo told the person in the ticket booth.  
  
"Sorry, we're sold out," He replied.  
  
Gordo turned toward Miranda. "Was there anything else you wanted to see?" He asked her.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if you'd want to see it..." Miranda trailed off.  
  
"What?" Gordo asked.  
  
"'A Knight's Tale'," She told Gordo.  
  
"Okay," Gordo turned to the ticket booth once again. "Two for 'A Knight's Tale',"  
  
"We're sold out out of that, too," the ticket man replied.  
  
Gordo was ticked off now. "What aren't you sold out of?" Gordo asked.  
  
"'Atlantis: The Lost Empire'," The man in the ticket booth said.  
  
Gordo turned around. "Miranda, do you want to see that?" Gordo asked her. "We could go somewhere   
else if you want,"  
  
"Where would we go?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I don't know, We'd have to figure that out," He told her.  
  
"You don't wanna see Atlantis, Gordo, do you?" She asked.  
  
"Well," He paused. "No." He answered.  
  
"Neither do I," Miranda agreed. "Let's go," She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the other   
direction. "So, where do you want to go?" Miranda asked Gordo.  
  
"Uh, there aren't many places we could go," He said. "We could go to the Digital Bean I guess,"  
  
"Alright, sure," She said.  
  
Miranda and Gordo walked to the Digital Bean.  
  
They got there and went inside. Then they walked up to the counter where you order.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" Gordo asked Miranda.  
  
"I'll have a burger, fries, and a Coke," She told the lady at the counter.  
  
"I'll have the same," Gordo told the lady. They paid for the food. "Let's sit down," He said to   
Miranda.  
  
They found a two person table and sat down.  
  
"This doesn't seem much like a date, Gordo," Miranda commented. "We do this all the time,"  
  
"Yeah, but usually Lizzie is here with us," Gordo reminded her.  
  
"If Lizzie was here this definitly wouldn't be a date," Miranda laughed.  
  
Gordo laughed too. "So, do you see anybody we know?" Gordo asked.  
  
Miranda looked behind her then quickly turned back toward Gordo.  
  
"What?" Gordo said confused.  
  
"Kate is here," Miranda said with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"She won't bother us," Gordo said. "Will she?"  
  
"If she notices that Lizzie isn't with us she might," Miranda said.  
  
"Who cares," Gordo replied. "Just ignore her if she says anything,"  
  
Kate walked over to their table. "Hey guys, where's your little friend Lizzie?" She asked in a   
snobbish voice.  
  
"Why does it matter to you, Kate?" Gordo asked her in the same tone she talked to them in.  
  
"Yeah, I doubt you wanted to talk to her, so why even ask?" Miranda added.  
  
"I was just wondering because if she isn't here, that means that you two are on a date," Kate replied   
simply.  
  
"That shouldn't matter to you, either," Gordo told Kate.  
  
"Oh but it does," Kate smiled her evil smile. "You see, now I can tell everyone in school that you   
two were out on a date,"  
  
"I don't care if you do," Miranda said. "Do you, Gordo?"  
  
"Not at all," He answered. "Go right ahead, Kate."  
  
"Jeez, every time I try to blackmail you, it never works!" Kate yelled frustratedly. "This is so   
unfair!" She stormed away.  
  
Gordo and Miranda laughed.  
  
The food came and they began to eat.  
  
"How's your food, Gordo?" Miranda asked him.  
  
"Good, yours?" He said.  
  
"Great." She replied.  
  
They finished eating.  
  
"So are you ready to go?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I guess, but I don't really want to go home," Miranda said.  
  
"Let's go to the park," Gordo suggested.  
  
"Cool. That sounds good," Miranda looked at her watch. "Besides, it's only 8:15,"  
  
They left the Digital Bean and started to walk to the park.  
  
"So, Miranda, I was just wondering, do you like Danny Kessler or Ethan Craft anymore? Gordo asked.  
  
"I don't like them, no, but you have to admit that they are cute!" She said.  
  
Gordo looked disgusted. "I have to admit? I surely don't don't think they are,"  
  
"I'm glad you don't! I wouldn't want to be out on a date with someone who is gay!" Miranda said.  
  
"Don't worry," Gordo laughed. "I'm not,"  
  
Miranda laughed, too.  
  
They continued talking and reached the park. They sat down on the bench.  
  
"Gordo, the situation that we are in right now is pretty strange," Miranda told him.  
  
"Your telling me, I have to choose a girlfriend between my two best friends!" Gordo sighed. "I   
know you both agreed to this, but I really don't want to hurt either of you and I'm afraid that I   
might affect your friendship with Lizzie or my friendship with you or Lizzie. This is a lot of   
pressure!"  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry, but I think no matter how things turn out, we'll all be happy with your   
decision." Miranda tried to cheer Gordo up.  
  
"I hope so," Gordo said.  
  
"Hey, it's getting late," Miranda stated as she looked at her watch. "We better get going,"  
  
"Yeah," Gordo agreed.  
  
They walked to Miranda's house.  
  
"I had a lot of fun, Miranda," Gordo told her.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Miranda smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Goodnight,   
Gordo," She opened the door and went inside.  
  
"Goodnight," He smiled, then turned around and went home. 


	7. Lizzie's Date

Is it worth the trouble:  
  
Lizzie's Date  
  
The Next Day at School  
  
"So, how did it go?" Lizzie asked Miranda impaitently awaiting an answer.  
  
"It went well," Miranda tried to act as if it meant nothing to her.  
  
"Details, please!" Lizzie begged.  
  
"It was GREAT!" Miranda screamed.  
  
Everyone walking by turned around and stared for a few seconds, then turned back and went back to their own business.  
  
"Wow, you must have had a good time," Lizzie was a little startled from her outburst.  
  
"I did!" Miranda squealed.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you did," Lizzie was being as supportive as she positively could.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm sure you'll have great time, too," Miranda said.  
  
"Thanks, Miranda," Lizzie smiled. "Where is Gordo, anyway?"  
  
"Right here," Gordo walked up behind them.  
  
"Oh, hey Gordo," Lizzie said.  
  
"Hi," Miranda said.  
  
"We've got to get to homeroom, the bell is going to ring in 15 seconds," Gordo pulled the girls away from their lockers and the   
3 made it to homeroom just in time.  
  
"That was close," Miranda sat at her desk.  
  
"Tell me about it," Gordo agreed and sat down at the desk next to Miranda.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Gordo," Lizzie sat down next to him.  
  
"No problem," He said. "Oh Lizzie, before I forget, are you busy tomorrow night?"  
  
"I don't think so," she smiled.  
  
"Good, Do you think I could come over around 7:00?"  
  
"Yeah, cool," Lizzie's grin grew.  
  
The Very Next Day  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda were walking home from school.  
  
"Miranda, I've been meaning to tell you something," Gordo said.  
  
"What?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but I don't even have to go out with Lizzie to know that I want to choose her,"   
He said. "Do you understand?"  
  
Lizzie stood there completely shocked.  
  
"I understand," Miranda said.  
  
"Thank you Miranda," Gordo said. He walked over to Lizzie, leaned in almost touching her lips,   
and --  
  
"Lizzie! Where are you going? You walked right past your house!" Miranda yelled breaking Lizzie's   
daydream.  
  
"Oh, right," Lizzie seemed disappointed that that had only been a daydream.  
  
"See you tonight?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie smiled. "Yeah,"  
  
"Alright, see you then," He said. "Bye Miranda,"  
  
"Bye," both girls replied.  
  
Gordo turned around and left.  
  
"Lizzie, what were you thinking about a minute ago?" Miranda asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Lizzie replied.  
  
"Oh," Miranda said. "Well, have fun tonight,"  
  
"Thanks," Lizzie smiled and went into her house.  
  
Later that Day  
  
Ding-Dong (The doorbell rings)  
  
"I'll get it!" Lizzie called down the stairs. She ran down the stairs and opened the door.   
It was Gordo.  
  
"Hey," He said.  
  
"Hi," Lizzie said.  
  
"So, do you want to get going?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Lizzie was disappointed that he didn't say anything about how she looked.  
  
They left the McGuire residence.  
  
"Wow, you look great," Gordo commented.  
  
Lizzie grinned. "You too. So, where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see," Gordo smiled.  
  
"Your not going to tell me?" Lizzie said.  
  
"No, I'm just kidding, I'll tell you," Gordo said. "Well, when I was out with Miranda we wanted   
to go see a movie, but they were sold out, so I thought we could go see one,"  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said. "Which one?"  
  
"Well, I thought we'd see Legally Blonde because I know you want to see that," Gordo answered.  
  
"Cool, that sounds good to me," Lizzie said.  
  
"I bought the tickets ahead of time so it wouldn't be sold out," Gordo mentioned.  
  
"Alright, let's go," She said.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked to the theatre and went inside.  
  
"Ooo, let's sit there!" Lizzie suggested.  
  
"Sure," Gordo said.  
  
The two walked down the aisle and sat down. The movie began and ended.  
  
"Gordo, that was an awesome movie!" Lizzie beamed.  
  
"I'd have to agree, I actually liked it," Gordo was surprised.  
  
"If you didn't think you would, why did you suggest that we see it?" She asked.  
  
"Because I knew you'd want to," He said.  
  
"Well, I would have seen somthing else if I knew you didn't want to see it," Lizzie told him.   
"But I'm glad you enjoyed it,"  
  
"Yeah, me too," Gordo agreed.  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, it's 8:30, what time do you have to be home?" He asked.  
  
"Um...I'm not sure, I probably should be home before 10:00, though," She said.  
  
"Alright, what do you wat to do?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Hmm..." She paused. "Let's go to the arcade!"  
  
"Cool," Grrdo smiled. "Come on!"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked to the arcade.  
  
They played games. They had a good time.  
  
"Lizzie, we probably should be heading home," Gordo told her.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Lizzie said disappointedly.  
  
"Come on," Gordo said taking her hand.  
  
Lizzie smiled and the two walked home hand in hand.  
  
They reached Lizzie's house.  
  
"Gordo, have you made your decision?" Lizzie asked him innocently.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you whether or not I have," Gordo insisted. "But, I want you to know that   
I did have a good time tonight, and I'll talk to you and Miranda about it tommorrow,"  
  
"Okay," Lizzie felt it would be good if he told them while they were both there anyway. "Sorry,   
I couldn't help being curious,"  
  
"It's okay," Gordo smiled. "I better be going though, it's getting late," He turned to leave.  
  
"Wait, you can't leave until I give you something," Lizzie pleaded.  
  
He turned toward her. "What's that?" He asked, already knowing what she meant.  
  
Lizzie walked forward, leaned in, and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
He returned the kiss and after a few seconds they slowly pulled apart.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Gordo," Lizzie said shyly.  
  
"See ya," Gordo smiled.  
  
Lizzie opened the door and went inside.  
  
Gordo turned and left. 


	8. Gordo's Decision

Is it worth the trouble:  
  
Gordo's Decision  
  
The Next Day  
  
Miranda ran up behind Gordo. "Hey, anything new?"  
  
Gordo jumped. "Geez, Miranda, do you have to sneak up behind me like that?"  
  
"Sorry," she smiled. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Gordo said.  
  
"Nothing is up?" Miranda gave him a weird look.  
  
"Well, something is up, but Lizzie isn't here yet," He reminded her.  
  
"Alright," Miranda said impaiently. "But where is she?"  
  
"She is probably really sick, and she can't come to school today!" Gordo wished he didn't have to   
reveal his decision to the girls today, actually he wished he didn't have to reveal his decision to   
them ever.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Lizzie walked up behind them.  
  
"Hey!" Miranda smiled.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were sick," Gordo frowned.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Gordo," Lizzie said sacarstically.  
  
"Sorry, you see--" Gordo explained.  
  
Lizzie cut him off. "I know, you'd get out of telling us if I weren't here,"  
  
Gordo smiled innocently.  
  
"Okay Gordo, spill," Miranda told him.  
  
"Fine. But first I want you two to promise me that no matter what happens, the three of us will be   
best friends," Gordo said seriously.  
  
"I promise," Miranda said.  
  
"Me too," Lizzie agreed.  
  
"Second of all, promise me you won't interrupt me at all, it'll make me feel even worse,"  
  
"We won't," they both replied.  
  
"Okay, here we go," Gordo sighed. "Lizzie, this all started the day you gave me a note, not that   
I'm blaming this on you or anything, but you gave me this note and I was kind of confused because   
usually you write notes to Miranda, not me. So then I started to read it and carelessly told   
Miranda what it was about before I got to the part instructing me not to. I felt horrible. I   
didn't know what to do."  
  
Lizzie looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"Don't look at me like that." He continued. "I saw Miranda run out off the classroom and I knew   
something was wrong. Class ended and I talked to Lizzie and I was confused as ever. I knew something   
was wrong so I waited for one of you to come out of the bathroom. Miranda came out and I found out   
the problem. And you know what she said, 'Not as excited as you were when you found out Lizzie liked you,   
are you?'"  
  
Miranda looked down.  
  
"No, don't worry that remark helped me a lot," Gordo told Miranda. "It made me realize that I had   
a big problem, I had to choose between my two best friends and one of them was going to get hurt.   
God, this is even harder than I thought it would be," Gordo sighed.  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie interrupted. "I know I promised not to interrupt, but I have to say something before   
you say another word."  
  
Gordo motioned her to go on.  
  
"Look Gordo, you and Miranda are my best friends and something just hit me," Lizzie said.  
  
Miranda turned toward her.  
  
"I realized happiness is the only thing that matters in friendship and pretty much the key to   
everything." She paused. "Right now this may not make much sense to you, but soon you both will   
see that it's all that matters," Lizzie told them  
  
"Lizzie, what does this have to do with anything?" Miranda asked her, confused.  
  
She ignored Miranda's question and turned to Gordo. "Gordo, I have a best friend who is in love   
with you and I want her to be happy." She turned to Miranda. "I have another best friend who has   
never admitted to it, but I know that he's in love with you." She looked at both of them. "I want   
you two to be together." She turned back to Gordo. "Gordo, from the beginning I knew I didn't   
stand a chance, you love Miranda and you know it, I'm your best friend, we could never be   
anything more. But after all this, I also realized that I don't like you anymore than a friend,   
and that I made a mistake from the start. I'm sorry I put us all through this,"  
  
Miranda and Gordo were shocked at what Lizzie had just told them.  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie and Miranda. Then he turned to Lizzie. "I wish you wouldn't have interrupted   
me, Lizzie,"  
  
"What? Why?" Lizzie was confused, she thought he'd be happy about what she just said.   
  
"I don't know how to say this, but you were wrong, Lizzie," Gordo told her.  
  
Miranda looked worried. "Do you mean..." Her eyes widened, realizing exactly what he meant.  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie. "I-I don't know what to do. I'm sorry guys, but I've got to go home and   
think about this. It wasn't supposed to work out this way." He looked very upset and turned to   
leave.  
  
Miranda got up and left without saying a word. She looked even more hurt then she had when Lizzie   
had betrayed her with the note.  
  
Lizzie sat alone on the park bench and watched Miranda and Gordo walk in opposite directions. "I   
was wrong and now I made everything worse," She said to herself. "How could I be so stupid? This   
is all my fault," 


	9. Pulling Through

Is it worth the trouble?  
  
Pulling Through  
  
Lizzie picked up the phone and dialed Miranda's phone number.  
  
"Hello," Miranda said as she brought the phone to her ear.  
  
"Hi, Miranda," Lizzie said nervously.  
  
"Lizzie," Miranda paused. "Do you want to come over?"  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie was a little surprised she wanted her to come over.  
  
"Alright, see you soon then." Miranda hung up the phone.  
  
Lizzie put the phone down, left her house and headed for Miranda's.  
  
Ding Dong. "Hey," Miranda smiled as she opened the door. They walked up to her room.  
  
Lizzie sat down on Mirand's bed. "So, how are you doing?" She said trying to break the silence.  
  
Miranda sat next to her. "Fine, I guess,"  
  
"That's good," Lizzie said.  
  
"You know Lizzie, I'm not mad at you or him," Miranda told her.  
  
"I never said you were," Lizzie replied.  
  
"I know," Miranda looked at Lizzie. "But I could tell you thought so by how nervous you seem,"  
  
"Okay, so were still best friends?" Lizzie asked her.  
  
"Of course," Miranda smiled. "I just can't really bring myself to face him, well, yet at least,"  
  
"Understandable," Lizzie assured her. "I haven't talked to either of you for two days,"  
  
"So, you haven't talked to him?" Miranda asked.  
  
"No, and why do you keep saying him? He does have a name, you know," Lizzie said.  
  
"I know, I know," Miranda looked down for a few seconds then turned toward Lizzie again. "There   
was something I wanted to ask you,"  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Just out of curiousity, I was wondering, What changed your mind about Gordo?" Miranda asked her.  
  
Lizzie was hoping Miranda wouldn't ask her that. "Well, that's one more problem to add to the list,"  
  
"Huh?" Miranda was confused.  
  
"Well, I talked when I should have kept my mouth shut and I made things worse," Lizzie elaborated.   
  
"It doesn't matter if you would have said anything or not, Lizzie. If he, uh, I mean Gordo would   
have just went ahead and said his decision, you would have had to tell him that you didn't feel that   
way anymore. Either way we would have ended up in the same place," Miranda explained.  
  
"If only that were true..." Lizzie trailed off.  
  
"What do you mean, if only that were true?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Well, uh, I kind of said the wrong thing," Lizzie said.  
  
"What?" Miranda asked.  
  
"That I didn't like him any more than a friend," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Miranda questioned.  
  
"I do," Lizzie mummbled.  
  
"What?" Miranda didn't understand what she said.  
  
"I do! And I'm sorry! I never should have said I didn't!" Lizzie almost yelled.  
  
"Then why did you?" MIranda asked her.  
  
"Because I was positive that he was going to pick you! I wanted to make you both think that I wouldn't   
be hurt at all. I wanted to be happy for you and Gordo and I thought that if you thought I liked   
him, that you wouldn't believe me when I said I was happy for you. So I lied to you both. I wasn't   
thinking. I'm so sorry, Miranda!" A tear streamed down Lizzie's face.  
  
Miranda didn't know what to say. "Lizzie," She paused. "You shouldn't have made that up! Lizzie,   
I'm not mad at you, I see what you were trying to do, but if you wouldn't have said anything, this   
would have all worked out!"  
  
Lizzie looked at Miranda. "You can't tell me that you didn't for even a second, wish something   
bad would happen to me so you could be with Gordo,"  
  
"Well," Miranda trailed off.  
  
Lizzie laughed and hit her with a pillow.  
  
"Oh, and like you didn't?" Miranda smiled.  
  
"Uh, well, yeah," Lizzie grinned. "Sorry,"  
  
Miranda hit her back with the same pillow.   
  
They both laughed.  
  
"So, what now?" Lizzie asked Miranda.  
  
"Duh," Miranda said. "Go tell Gordo what you just told me,"  
  
"Right now?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Miranda said.  
  
Lizzie stood up. "Miranda," She paused. "Are you alright with all of this?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm gonna be," Miranda smiled sincerly. "Now go!"  
  
"Okay," Lizzie turned and left the Miranda's house.  
  
At the Gordon Residence  
  
Ding Dong. Gordo opened the door. "Lizzie," He said. "Hey,"  
  
"Hi," Lizzie replied.  
  
"So, uh, do you want to come in?" He asked.  
  
"Can we talk on your porch?" Lizzie asked him.  
  
"Sure," Gordo walked out of the doorway onto the porch and sat down on the step.  
  
Lizzie sat down next to him.  
  
They sat there for about 2 minutes without saying a word.  
  
"So," Gordo said breaking the silence. "Was there a reason you came here, or did you just feel like   
sitting on my porch?"  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie started.  
  
He cut her off. "Because I mean, it's okay if you just want to sit on my porch, it's kinda comfortable   
and all, but,"  
  
Lizzie cut him off. "Gordo, I did come here for a reason,"  
  
"Good, I was kind of hoping you liked me a little more than my porch," Gordo smiled.  
  
"Yeah I do," Lizzie smiled too. "No offense to your porch or anything," She added.  
  
"None taken," Gordo said. "So why did you come here?"  
  
"To tell you that I'm sorry I interrupted you while you were making you speech," Lizzie said   
"Which was going very well until I interrupted,"  
  
"Lizzie I'm not upset you interrupted, I mean, if I would have finished everything would have worked out   
the same anyway, so it doesn't matter," Gordo said looking down.  
  
"No, it does matter," Lizzie corrected him.  
  
Gordo looked up.  
  
"I said I didn't like you as more than a friend because I was positive you were going to pick Miranda   
and I wanted to make you guys feel better by saying that, so in other words I lied," Lizzie told him.  
  
"You lied?" Gordo asked.  
  
Lizzie shook her head yes.  
  
"That's great!" Gordo smiled.  
  
"You're not mad-" Lizzie was cut off as Gordo quickly leaned in and kissed her firmly. She kissed him back.  
  
They pulled apart.  
  
"I guess your not," Lizzie smiled and kissed him again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
